


Reality

by sffan



Series: Intersections [2]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Dreams sometimes come true.





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 14, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon is in the kitchen making some coffee. He usually drinks tea, but he needs the extra caffeine this morning, having tossed and turned the rest of the night away. Yawning, lost in thought, he doesn't notice that Jayne's behind him until the big man invades his personal space. 

"Make enough for everyone?" Jayne asks, leaning over Simon's shoulder. 

Startled, Simon drops his mug and it falls to the floor, shattering. He jumps back, bumps into Jayne, turns and then flees the kitchen, completely overwhelmed by the visions of skin on skin running through his head. 

"Hey!" Jayne calls out as he pours himself a cup of coffee, "Get back here. I ain't cleanin' up yer mess!" 

Simon barely makes it to the doorway when he runs right into Mal. The Captain grabs Simon's arms to prevent him from falling. 

"Easy now. Where's the fire?" Mal asks, looking into Simon's face. 

Simon's face flushes hotly and he pulls himself away from Mal and continues down the corridor without a word. Both men watch his retreating back. 

"Any idea what's up with the doc, Captain?" Jayne asks. "He's been twitchier than a long-tailed cat in a room fulla rockers the last couple a days." 

Thinking about what he'd seen in Simon's eyes, Mal says, "Yeah, reckon I do. Question is, what do we want to do about it." 

"Huh?" Jayne says and raises an eyebrow. 

"You willin' to help me test a theory?" Mal asks, sitting down at the table. 

"What kinda theory, we talkin' 'bout?" Jayne replies. 

Mal just looks at Jayne in a knowing way. It takes the merc a few minutes, but he finally recognizes the look in Mal's eyes. 

"What? You sure?" Jayne asks. "He seems kinda high-strung for those sortsa games. Sure he'll wanta play?" "Seems to me, might just be what the doctor ordered," Mal says, a sly look in his eyes. 

"Well, all right then!" Jayne says and smiles widely. 

* * *

Later that day, Simon is walking past the crew quarters when Mal seemingly pops out of nowhere in front of him. Attempting to avoid another collision, Simon stops quickly and backs up - right into Jayne. How the big man can move so quietly is a mystery to Simon. He finds himself sandwiched between the two men with no room to maneuver as they press up against him. Simon's heart begins to pound and he looks at Mal with wide eyes. 

Mal leans in as Jayne's hands start to travel down Simon's chest and sides, finally coming to rest on his hips. "Do you want this?" Mal asks, his lips millimeters away from Simon's. 

Shuddering with desire, certain he must be dreaming without knowing it, Simon whispers, "Yesss." 

The word is barely out of his mouth when Mal lunges in for a vicious kiss. As he plunders Simon's pliant lips, he slides a leg between Simon's and grinds it against the doctor's growing erection. Jayne tightens his grip on Simon's hips and starts kissing and licking the doctor's neck and ear. Simon moans into Mal's mouth and wraps his arms tightly around him. 

Jayne entwines his fingers in Simon's thick, dark hair, and pulls his head back to claim the doctor's lips for his own. As Jayne's tongue explores the deepest depths of his mouth, Mal latches onto his exposed neck - biting and sucking, marking the ivory skin. 

Sliding his tongue up Simon's neck, Mal whispers huskily, "We're going to make you come now." Mal starts to slide his leg up and down and Simon groans. Jayne breaks the kiss, but does not let go of Simon's hair. Mal looks Simon in the eyes, a stern expression on his face. "You are not to clean up. When we come to you tonight, you will be sitting on your bed waiting for us, in these clothes. Dong ma?" 

Simon nods, trembling in their arms as Mal continues to rub against him. 

"We're gonna fuck ya till ya can't move," Jayne growls quietly as he rocks Simon against Mal, pressing his erection against Simon's ass. The words pour like liquid fire through Simon and he pulls Mal tighter against him. 

"Yes. Oh, yes," Simon moans before pressing his lips to Mal's and grinding his cock against Mal's thigh. 

Mal and Jayne work in tandem to bring him off and soon Simon shudders and gasps as he comes in his pants. After one last, lip-bruising kiss each, Mal and Jayne leave Simon in the corridor. As the semen cools against his stomach, Simon realizes he's not dreaming and begins to shake. 

* * *

Simon is doing as he was told - _ordered_ \- and is sitting on his bed, waiting for Mal and Jayne. He's nervous and can't seem to sit still. _Was it all just a big joke? Are they laughing at him right now? Will he ever be able to look them in the eye again, if it was?_ These thoughts are running through his head when the door to his room opens and Mal and Jayne enter. Simon's heart skips a beat and his breath catches in his throat. 

They each take a hand and haul him up off the bed. Mal wraps an arm around and down Simon's back, grabs his ass and pulls him close. "Good, boy. You follow orders well." Mal's strong lips come down on his, kissing him hard and deep, until there's no air left. As Simon heaves for air, Jayne grabs him by the hair and pulls his head towards him and nips and sucks at his lips. Hands begin to roam everywhere and within moments, like magic, they strip him and each other of clothes. Rough hands stroke and tease Simon's body, just like in his dream, and he hears himself saying, "Someone pinch me, I must be dreaming." 

With a low chuckle, Jayne rolls one of Simon's nipples between his finger and thumb and _pulls_. Simon gasps as an electric bolt of _pleasurepain_ shoots through his body. Jayne leans down and kisses the abused nub of flesh softly, lapping at it with a warm, wet tongue. Holding Jayne's head to his chest, Simon reaches over and pulls Mal in for a kiss. Jayne's hand slides down Mal's back and stops at his ass - he squeezes a cheek firmly and Mal groans into Simon's mouth. 

Jayne pulls away and gets the lube out of his pants pocket. Squeezing some into his palm, he rubs his hands together, warming the gel. He reaches down and coats Mal's throbbing cock. As Jayne's fingers run up and down his erection, Mal's hips buck and twitch and he moans deep in his throat. Moving behind Simon, Jayne slides a finger slowly down the crack of his ass. Simon's whole body shudders when Jayne stops at the taught opening to his body. As Jayne's finger slides around and around, teasing the sensitive flesh, Simon moans long and low and arches his neck back. Mal presses his lips against Simon's pulse and sucks hard just as Jayne pushes two fingers into Simon. Gasping at the unexpected pull and stretch required to take two fingers at once, Simon's hands dig deep into Mal's back. Jayne loosens Simon quickly and he and Mal switch places. 

Mal runs his hands up and down Simon's strongly muscled back as Jayne ravages Simon's mouth. Jayne's hands roam down Simon's body to his cock and he runs teasing fingers across the head. As Simon groans and leans into the touch, Mal enters him, pressing in slowly, inch by inch until his hips rest firmly against Simon's bottom. Simon wraps his arms tightly around Jayne, pressing their bodies together. Jayne buries a hand deep in Mal's hair and pulls him forward for a deep kiss. When the kiss ends, Mal begins to move. His rhythm is slow and deep, building pleasure as his long, leisurely strokes glide across Simon's prostate. As Simon begins to rock his body into each thrust, Jayne grips the doctor's erection and starts to jerk him off with long strokes that match Mal's tempo. 

The sensations build upon each other and Simon moans and rocks back and forth between the hand on his cock and the dick in his ass. Mal and Simon's voices blend in a harmony of pleasure as they moan and pant, faster and faster as they near orgasm. With a few more pulls on his cock, Simon comes all over Jayne's hand. Within seconds, Mal stiffens and jerks, spilling his seed inside Simon. 

Mal has barely pulled out of Simon when Jayne spins the doctor around and, using nothing more than the come in his hand as lubricant, slams himself deep into Simon. His thrusts are hard and fast as he hammers into Simon's body. Mal drops to his knees and takes Simon's softened dick into his mouth. Much to his surprise, Simon begins to grow hard again. Running his tongue around Simon's dick and sucking softly, Mal teases him to his full length. Mal relaxes his throat and deep throats Simon. He runs his hands up Simon's legs to his hips and joins hands with Jayne. They rock Simon's body back and forth between them. Simon pants and gasps for air as the sensations in his body build again. Jayne increases the speed and depth of his thrusts, pounding into Simon's prostate over and over again. Mal sucks and swallows and does _something_ with his tongue and Simon comes again. Whimpering with over-stimulation, Simon is overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure pouring through his body. He sees spots before his eyes and his vision is starting to fade when Jayne bites him hard on the shoulder when he comes. Knees giving out, Simon begins to collapse. Jayne catches him and Mal stands up to help carry Simon over to the bed. 

"I think we broke him," Jayne says jokingly, stroking Simon's back. 

Mal runs a gentle hand through Simon's sweat soaked hair as the younger man pants for air and twitches uncontrollably. "You all right?" 

Simon grins foolishly and mumbles, "Bed." 

They lower Simon onto the bed and get in beside him. Simon rolls onto his side and curls into Jayne's chest, clutching him tightly. Mal spoons Simon, curving his body around the doctor's and wrapping an arm around his waist. Sandwiched between his two lovers, Simon falls asleep instantly. Mal and Jayne remain awake awhile longer, stroking and caressing Simon's body, occasionally exchanging light kisses before drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

They're both still there, wrapped tightly around him when Simon wakes up. Every inch of his body aches and he knows walking will be totally out of the question today. He smiles to himself and snuggles deeper into Jayne's chest, and pulls Mal's arm tighter around him. Sometimes reality is better than fantasy. 


End file.
